Old and New
by ameliag
Summary: Bonnie and Geneisi end up in Florence, where they run into (how convenient is this?) the Salvatore brothers. Bonnie and Damon play cupid with Geneisi and Stefan, but will they be subject to the love god’s spell also.


Title: Old and New  
  
  
  
Author: Crashnburn_021  
  
  
  
Rating: PG-13 (subject to change as chapters progress)  
  
  
  
Summary: Bonnie and Geneisi end up in Florence, where they run into (how convenient is this?) the Salvatore brothers. Bonnie and Damon play cupid with Geneisi and Stefan, but will they be subject to the love god's spell also.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Geneisi. Everything else belongs to L.J. Smith. No profit is being made with this story, its purposes are for entertainment only.  
  
  
  
Notes: ----For the purposes of this story Elena will either be dead or living happily ever after with Matt somewhere, you guys decide, if not, I will. ----Also, the Damon you know and the Damon I'll write about might be different, he might seem out of character. I just think that Damon could be funny, heck even dare I say goofy, if given the chance. Witty, sarcastic and a bit cynical. For the purposes of this story only. ---- Hands Clean belongs to Alanis Morissete. ----*lyrics  
  
  
  
  
  
Please be cool, review. Even if it is to say that this isn't your cup of tea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bonnie McCullough looked out the window, out into the abyss of blue and white skies. She could not believe this was happening to her. After years of making music, doing show after show she finally had a record deal. She had been doing a show in one of New York's hottest night clubs, Club Knight, when a men and a women in black suits and Italian accents approached her after her first show. She had relived that night in her mind so many times that it was now embedded in it.  
  
  
  
2 weeks ago....  
  
  
  
"Bonnie, chica, date pronto, we're gonna be late!" Said Geneisi scream in her thick Hispanic accent. Bonnie looked up from her computer to see a beautiful woman with olive skin, think curly hair, full luscious lips and wide hips that seemed to hypnotize men whenever she walked.  
  
  
  
"I'm coming, let me just finish writing to Meredith." Bonnie had left fells church five years ago, but still tried to keep in touch with her friends, including Meredith. She couldn't believe it had been so long since she'd seen her, three years if she was correct. But being in a band meant you had to make some sacrifices and not being to see your family  
  
and friends was one of them.  
  
"Can you believe we got this gig? I've been praying to the Virgencita for so long and yesterday when you told me that we were playing at Knight I lid three candles for her." Geneisi was very religious, coming from a Catholic Dominican family, and she prayed to the Virgin Mary everyday. Bonnie was a Wicca herself, but she had no qualms with her friend asking another entity for help.  
  
  
  
"I'm finished" Bonnie said as she clicked 'send' and logged of the computer. They picked up their instruments and made their way to the parking lot of their loft, located near Hispanic Harlem. Bonnie opened her car door and popped the trunk so they could put their guitars and be on their way.  
  
  
  
"Are you worried?" Her companion asked nervously.  
  
  
  
To anyone else, bonnie would've said no, after properly laughing in his or her face. But she couldn't lie to Geneisi, so she answered honestly. "I've waited for this moment my whole life. Doing shows on the road and everything, that's great, but this time we hit the big times. The best record labels send their recruiters to Knight, to find new talent and you know about the rumor that going around. That Joe Bernadine, the head of Sony in Europe, had sent some of his crones to be here tonight." Bonnie looked at her friend before continuing. "This could make us or break us, Geneisi. Everything we've done so far and it's all gonna be decided tonight."  
  
  
  
Geneisi nodded agreed. "But it doesn't seem fair somehow, you know what I mean? We've worked hard for years, but all of that doesn't matter. All that will matter is what we do tonight." Letting that hang in the air like think cloud finality, Geneisi turned her attention to the lyrics she had in hand. Bonnie couldn't help but agree that she was right. Everything they had done, all they had worked for was about to be put to the test tonight. And bonnie would be damned if she was going to miss her chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
*You'll rescue me right? In the exact same way they never did. I'll be happy right? When your healing powers kick in  
  
  
  
you'll complete me right? then my life can finally begin I'll be worthy right? only when you realize the gem I am?*  
  
  
  
They put all they had into the music. Singing with emotions that weren't real to them before this, letting it all go until all that was left was rhythm and sound.  
  
  
  
*but this won't work now the way it once did and I won't keep it up even though I would love to once I know who I'm not then I'll know who I am but I know I won't keep on playing the victim  
  
  
  
these precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was defenseless and parting with them is like parting with invisible best friends*  
  
  
  
The strumming of guitars and the resounding voices they had perfected carried their music. Dreams, realities, wants, needs, love, hate. And the lines were blurry.  
  
  
  
*this ring will me yet as will you knight in shining armor this pill will help me yet as will these boys gone through like water  
  
  
  
but this won't work as well as the way it once did cuz I want to decide between survival and bliss and though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am but I know I won't keep on playing the victim*  
  
  
  
The lyrics touched them as much as it touched the audience. Reminding them of their dream, helping them decide that no matter what happened tonight, they would not let go of their precious illusions.  
  
  
  
*these precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was a kid and parting with them is like parting with a childhood best friend  
  
  
  
I've spent so long firmly looking outside me I've spent so much time living in survival mode*  
  
  
  
Opening her eyes, bonnie found the crown in a reverent sort of silence, wondered if it was good or bad. Then came the thundering applause and if she looked to her right, Geneisi, smile so bright that the sun could not compete...  
  
  
  
That was four weeks ago and now here they were, in a private plane, on their way to Florence to work on their first record. And the smile on Bonnies face just would not quit.  
  
  
  
"Hay, Diosito, Mama was so excited. My whole family is happy for both of us." Geneisi raved on about her family. But bonnie wasn't paying much attention. She was happy because of the record deal, mostly because of the record deal, but another part of her told her that it was more than that. She was going to Florence, as in Damon and Stefan's hometown and the likely hood of her running into them was pretty possible. In fact, she would probably seek them out herself as soon as she got to Italy. But really, as much as she missed Stefan, it was Damon she could not wait to see. As much as she had liked to consider herself grown up, sometimes all she had to do was think about Damon, and she felt seventeen all over again. It was so ridiculous it made her giggle.  
  
  
  
"Did you just giggle?" Geneisi asked incredulously.  
  
  
  
"No" but her friend was eying her suspiciously and Bonnie couldn't help but giggle some more.  
  
  
  
Que tendra esta chica? Geneisi asked herself as she stared at Bonnie in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spanish dictionary.  
  
  
  
chica, date pronto (Girl, hurry up.)  
  
  
  
Virgencita (Virgin Mary, very popular in the Hispanic culture.)  
  
  
  
Diosito (It means God, but in a more endearing term.)  
  
  
  
Que tendra esta chica? (What's up with this girl?) 


End file.
